1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus with dry environment and more particularly, relates to a test apparatus with dry environment and performing a temperature conditioning process.
2. Description
Due to the development of science and technology, the electronic devices have been developed rapidly, which improves the life standards of human beings. Integrated circuits (IC) are not only widely used as the components in the electronic devices but also in vehicles and other aspects of human life. Since IC components are very important in electronic devices, its reliability becomes vital when it comes to endurance.
For example, since mobile devices such as cell phones or tablet computers and vehicles need to be operable in low temperatures for arctic countries, whether IC components can operate normally in cold weather becomes a relatively vital issue. As a result, testing IC components in low temperature has become a necessary test requirement in recent years. Among current low temperature tests, there is a way of filling the internal of the test apparatus with Nitrogen air to build up an environment of low temperature for the IC components to be tested in low temperature.
However, when performing such a test, people will have to wait until the test apparatus is in low temperature and until objects to be tested also cools down to temperature suitable for test. Thus, a lot of time is wasted in waiting for the right temperature. Besides, since the temperature of the ambient environment of the factory is higher than the testing temperature, the test apparatus needs to be isolated completely. If adjustment or maintenance is required, or if the test is completed, people will have to wait until the temperature of the test apparatus has raising above the temperature of the ambient environment; otherwise, dew condensation or even icing will occur on the tested IC components or internal components of the test apparatus, which is very inconvenient and needs to be improved.